A Ninja's Magical Journey
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Idea From Dragon Sage god. After the final clash at the valley of the end Naruto finds himself in a strange place, there was no ninjas, no bandits, no chakra whatsoever, but thanks to five girls, he was saved from his injures, though he was slightly resentful, seeing as he now has to go to school, how will Equestria High School survive Naruto Uzumaki. Up For Adoption.


**I've just been requested by** Dragon Sage god **for this crossover, unfortunately I can only write so much of it since I've not seen Equestrian Girls, but it seems he knows an author that may be interested in adopting it.**

 **A Ninja's Magical Journey**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Valley Of The End**

It was now finished, the Forth Shinobi World War was finally over, the only problem was the fact that there was some unfinished business, two teens were facing off against each other, one having raven-hair, wanting to end the ninja way of life by killing the leaders, the other having blond hair wanting to save the teen in front of him from himself, along with everyone else.

They were practically on their last leg, both tired from fighting in the War, fighting a Zetsu army, Obito, Madara and then fighting Kaguya, now after fighting all of them, now fighting each other, both failed to notice that due to their chakra, along with the six paths chakra, that a tear was slowly opening in the sky, due to their last fight from when they were 13 years old.

Both teens were now huffing and puffing from down right exhaustion, both leaning slightly forwards, arms swinging in front of them, they both were closing in on their chakra exhaustion, practically moving on fumes, both had cuts and bruises on their bodies, their clothes were also worn down, covered in each others blood and sweat.

Straightening out one last time, the blond boy known as Naruto Uzumaki, had one eye closed, due to it swelling and black, the raven boy known as Sasuke wasn't that far off from Naruto, only he has a busted lip that was turning black as well.

Each one trying to exert more strength, both boys clenched their fists, getting ready for one last attack, flashbacks of their time together as classmates, then team 7, each of their missions together flashing before their eyes, their arguments together, making them look like actual brothers, then came the chunnin exam, their defeat against Orochimaru, Sasuke ending up with the cursed seal from the snake.

Then suddenly, their eyes flash to each other, charging one last time, trying to exert just enough chakra to try and knock the other away.

No words needed to be said, as Sasuke's fist was travelling to meet with Naruto's face, the Uchiha flinched slightly, giving Naruto the chance he was looking for, allowing Naruto to duck under Sasuke's punch slightly, but Naruto's punch was right in the middle of Sasuke's face, sending the Uchiha flying into the wall of the valley.

The Uchiha's eyes were dimming, darkness was creeping in the edges of his vision, just before darkness set and he knew no more, his one last thought was, " _Naruto was right!_ " Then he last consciousness, missing just one thing after he succumbed to the land of dreams, letting go of is hatred, making it feel like a great weight has been lifted from him that was dragging him down into the darkness, and it was all thanks to Naruto that he felt such a thing now.

Naruto on the other hand, was holding his arm, that punch took some strength out of him, but also it may have broken his hand, while he was nursing his hand he missed the sudden tear in the sky open up, sucking in everything including himself, he didn't have enough chakra to keep himself grounded, just as he was entering the hole, Naruto spotted a glimpse of his sensei and other teammate, Kakashi and Sakura, both yelling out his name before all Naruto knows is darkness.

 **Equestrian World**

It was just an ordinary day in Equestrian High, all the students were making their way towards the school, along the way a group of girls joined together, these girls were Applejack and Pinkie Pie meeting up with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, with Rarity making a grand strut of her outfit as a fashionista.

These five girls have been friends for years, granted they sometimes get on each others nerves, but they quickly make up, since that's pretty much what friends are for.

As they were making their way down the street to school they past by an ally.

" **CRRAAASSSSHHHH!** "

Suddenly a loud noise caught their attention, causing Pinkie Pie to jumping into Applejack's arms, with Fluttershy doing the same with Rainbow Dash, Rarity jumped behind all four of her friends, while trying to protect her hair.

Applejack asking what it was, with the other girls replying back with an 'I have no idea,' trying to figure out what to do, they began to hear a moan of pain, all five of them began to worry if someone was hurt, rushed into the ally-way hoping to help the person, what they saw made their eyes widen and their mouths unhinge in shock.

There, laying on the floor of the ally, was a badly beaten up blond haired boy with whisker-like marks on his cheeks, rushing to him in order to check on him, one of them asked the fastest to run to school to get a teacher to help them, having no idea what could've caused such injuries.

Slowly, the boy's eyes open, well his good one, seeing as he's got a swollen black eye, due to his blurred vision, the light from the ally entrance casting a glow on the girls around him, his vision slowly came into focus for a few seconds, all they could hear from him was one word that caused each of them to blush, "Angels?" Then he past out again.

The girls could believe that he would say such a thing in his delirious state, granted it was the sweetest thing they've ever heard, even Fluttershy ended up blushing so hard that she fainted, just like a certain Hyuuga, luckily she was caught by Applejack, who did it subconsciously, but their moment was interrupted by the voice of a teacher, "Hey, what's this I hear about an injured unknown teen!?"

Realising what just happened, each one of the girls had the same thought, " _Just who are you?!_ "

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, after a while I managed to make the story for** Dragon Sage god, **hopefully he'd enjoy this take on Naruto ending up in the Equestrian world, he's hoping to have a harem with Sunset, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, twilight, Adagio, Sonata and Aria.**

 **But it depends on who is capable on writing all those girls to be apart of Naruto's harem, so I wish him luck.**

 **This isn't one of my one-shots, I'm just helping** Dragon Sage god **out for a bit, not sure which author he's gonna point this story at, but I wish them luck, there's hardly any talking because I've not seen any My Little Pony shows.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Equestrian Girls.**


End file.
